Going Wild Force Part 2
Going Wild Force Part 2 is the twelfth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Ford, Stanley, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and all of their friends captured, the Pirate Force, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury Rangers must save Gravity Falls from Captain Whiskers, Master Org, and Dai Shi from ruling it with pollution and fear on humanity. Plot Captain Emmett and his crew worried/Zen-Aku warned the Rangers With Ford, Stanley, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and their friends captured, Captain Emmett and his crew were getting worried about what would happen. Then, Zen-Aku warned the Rangers about Captain Whiskers, Master Org, and Dai Shi's plot for Gravity Falls. Emmett communicates with the Wild Zords/Speaking with robot translations Then, Emmett communicates with the Wild Zords who're speaking to them from the Animarium. Which surprises Cole and his friends the most, Emmett told about his robot translations. Carrying on Captain Whiskers' plan/Dipper and Mabel's escape plan Meanwhile with Captain Whiskers ship, he explain his plan with Master Org and Dai Shi to create massive pollution and ultimate fear on humanity in Gravity Falls. Luckily, Dipper and Mabel came up with an escape plan. The Ancient Zodiac against Bill Cipher/Ford and Stanley are one of the disciples Then, Captain Emmett realized the Ancient Zodiac against Bill Cipher that was once nearly complete. Witnessing what Ford and Stanley wore, they were one of the disciples. Jindrax, Toxica, and Zen-Aku's rescue/Freeing Ford, Stanley, and the others Back with Ford, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and the others, they were surrounded by the Pirate Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi when Jindrax, Toxica, and Zen-Aku came to the rescue and led them to safety. Reaching the safety to the Animarium/Explaining Emmett and his crew about everything Just as Ford, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends are in one piece in the Animarium, Ford and Stan explained everything to Emmett and his crew about why they're the disciples. Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford, and the others safe/Warning the Rangers So, Dipper Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford, and the others safe were brought safely with the Rangers as they warned them about Captain Whiskers, Master Org, and Dai Shi's plan. Emmett, Cole, and Casey came up with a plan/How to outthink the Overlords Then, Emmett, Cole, and Casey started coming up with a plan to save Gravity Falls. So, they plan to outthink all the monsters from polluting and bringing fear to all humanity. The Pirate Force, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury Team Up begins And now, the Pirate Force, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury Rangers begin their team Up. Fighting off the beasts one by one/Using new based off weapons So, they begin fighting off the beasts and orgs and us their new based off weapons. Putting a stop the the pollution/Gravity Falls civilians has been saved Then, Jindrax and Toxica had to put a stop to the pollution that's caused on Gravity Falls. Just as the Pirate Bots, Putrids and Rinshi started attacking, Zen-Aku saved many civilians. Defeating Master Org, Dai Shi, and their followers/Firing the Mega Laser Suddenly, Master Org and Dai Shi were about to finish off Ford and Stanley Pines. But then, Emmett, Cole, Casey, and the other Rangers finally defeated them along with their followers. But then, Captain Whiskers was making progress as he fires the Mega Laser at them. Begin the Megazord battle/Defeating of all evils in Gravity Falls Then, the Power Rangers begin their Megazord battle as Emmett and his crew received new Dino Thunder Based Off Zords and combined with their Megazords into the Swashbucklersaurus Megazord. As last, the Rangers put an end to Master Org, Dai Shi, and this followers for good. Inviting Dipper, Mabel, and the Gravity Falls gang on the mission Then, Gravity Falls was saved and everyone cheered on Dipper, Mabel, their friends, and the Power Rangers. Later, Stanley and Ford invited them along with Old Man McGucket, Soos, Wendy, Lil Gideon, Pacifica, and Robbie to tag along with them. As they said yes, Stan and Ford also allowed Mabel to take Waddles with her to help the Pirate Force Rangers save history. Returning the Pirate Tavern/Drinking, Feasting, and Celebrating Finally, it was time for the Pirate Force Rangers and their allies to return to the Pirate Tavern as they say their goodbyes. As they returned, they celebrated with a feast and drinks. Rangers Pirate Force Wild Force Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Princess Shayla *Animus *Jindrax *Toxica *Zen-Aku *Master Mao *Mater Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Flit *Fran *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles Civilians *Melody *Presston and Priscilla Northwest *Bud Gleeful *Tambry *Lee *Nate *Thompson Villains *Captain Whiskers *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk *Master Org *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok *Onikage *Dai Shi *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, and Naja *Scorch *Snapper Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Dipper and Mabel Pines, Old Man McGucket, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Robbie Valentino, and Waddles. Transcript *Going Wild Force Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5